1. Field of the Invention
A method for computer-aided measurement and testing of electrical circuits using test software, and a test rig for carrying out such method, wherein the test software is split into a data-relevant element and a control-relevant element, the data-relevant element being formed in a text data field from which the control-relevant information can then be picked off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known computer-aided measurement and test procedures for electrical circuits, in particular for electrical assemblies, are carried out such that a dedicated software program must be written for each measurement and control task; such a software program contains both characteristic data, drivers and test routines, including evaluation requirements. The term test software in this case refers to that software which is required to control test equipment by means of computer-aided test rigs and for further processing of the measured data.
In most cases, programming is carried out on a product-oriented basis, that is to say the test program created can be used only for that particular unit. In addition, the structuring is directly dependent on the programmer. Only the originator can edit such programs. If the originator is no longer available, then the software must be recreated. Re-engineering is thus no longer possible. Consequently, known computer-controlled measurement and test procedures are also subject, in particular, to the following disadvantages: high production costs, very complex editing, no security of the know-how, and no program transparency.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the effort required for computer-aided measurement and test procedures for electrical circuits, in particular for electronic assemblies. Such object has particular relation to the production of software for carrying out measurement and control tasks using computer-aided measurement and test equipment.